Fansclub vs Fanclub
by JPTorres26
Summary: As Ema Skye marches her school fanclub towards Edgeworth's office, they encounters the one man fanclub of Wendy Oldbag. What happens next? A debate of fangirls and the machinegun chatterbox all leading to Edgey's retreat to Lana's office. Hilarity-ensued


Phoenix Wright FanFiction

FansClub vs FanClub

Written by: JPTorres26

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Humor

Hey guys, it's me again. I'm done with With Love, Adrian for now but if the reviews come out good, I'll make a sequel but for now, I'm sticking with oneshots. For my first oneshot, I'm taking two fanclubs fighting for superiority for the real Edgeworth fan club. Please read and review – JPTorres26

After Lana Skye's case, Ema Skye decided to start a fanclub in her school for her idol, Miles Edgeworth, the fanclub quickly grew an was an overnight star group. A week passed and then the group had about 50 members, thanks to the influence of Ema.

One day, Lana called Ema to ask if she can come to her office later that day, which Ema agreed to. Ema then had an idea, she realized that Lana's office was the DA's office, which also had Edgeworth's office, she called the whole "Miles Edgeworth Fangirls Group" to come with her to have the chance to see their idol in person.

Afternoon came, and then dismissal, the group then headed to the DA's office, they quickly stood out amongst the crows since their group consisted of 50 people. They then arrived at the door of Edgeworth's office and there they saw an elderly woman waiting at the door.

"Excuse me, ma'am but are you here for Mr. Edgeworth?" Ema asked the elderly lady

"What!? you have a problem you whippersnappers!?" The elderly woman shouted at them

"No, nothing ma'am" Ema answered, obviously surprised at the elderly woman's oblivious reaction to a simple question

"Well then, I have an appointment to my Edgey – poo!" The old woman answered

"Edgey – poo? Are you by chance Ms. Wendy Oldbag?" Ema asked

"Yes I am, the wicked witch of the witness stand, the one and only, the unique, the beautiful and Edgey – poo's number one fan! I don't mind being fired from my job as a guard just because I always compare the cheap actors of Worldwide studios to my sweet Edgey – wedgey! And just so you know, no one else will have my Edgey you hear me whippersnappers!" The seemingly endless chatter of Wendy Oldbag that can be heard from Edgeworth's office irritated Ema and their group and a gang war was about to ensue. The gang war of Ema Skye's posse and Wendy Oldbag's machinegun chatterbox.

"OH WELL YOUR EDGEY – POO IS ALL OURS, OLD LADY!"

"YOU CAN NEVER HAVE MY EDGEY! ALL WHO FACE BEFORE ME WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE RAYGUN -ratatatatatatatatatatatatatat-"

"YOU'RE A GROWN UP PLAYING WITH A CHILD'S TOY, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK OUR EDGEWORTH WILL LIKE YOU"

"WELL I'VE DONE HIM A FAVOR OR TWO ALREADY WHILE YOU HAVEN'T DONE A SINGLE THING TO PLEASE HIM SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE WOULD WANT SOME FANGIRL WANNABES LIKE YOU!"

"OH, LOOK WHO'S TALKING, MR. EDGEWORTH'S SECRET ADMIRER WHICH HE TIRES HIMSELF AVOIDING"

"WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE THAT MY EDGEY – POO IS AVOIDING THIS BEAUTY, HE IS JUST PLAYING SHY JUST LIKE A MAN SHOULD DO IN FRONT OF A CHARMING AND OUTRAGEOUSLY GORGEOUS WOMAN LIKE ME"

"OH PLEASE!"

Inside his office, Miles Edgeworth realizes the war going on outside and decides to use the fire exit to go up to the Chief Prosecutor's Office to report what was going on.

"Ah!" Lana exclaimed as she Edgeworth outside her window "What the hell are you doing here Edgeworth!?"

"Please Chief Prosecutor you've got to hide me!" He pleaded

"Huh? What are you talking about!?" She was confused

"Your sister with her posse and my secret admirer of an old woman are fighting outside my office so I figured you can help me with it, please chief prosecutor I beg you!" He was serious, he can't take it anymore, he was about to break down of the pressure

"All right, I'll handle it" Lana said "Thank you Chief, I owe you my life!" Miles said in sheer relief

Lana then headed down to Edgeworth's office to stop the soon to be riot ensuing there

"All right that is enough!!!!!" She shouted as loud as she could

"S-Sis!!!?" Ema, obviously surprised and nervous as to what her sister will do next

"Ema, we need to talk and Mr. Edgeworth said he doesn't want to see anyone at the moment, not even you Ms. Oldbag and specifically you!"

"Oh, I guess I'll go see my Edgey – poo someday again." Oldbag said as she left, obviously sad as to what has happened

"All right, girls! What did Ema here told you!?" Lana asked as she quickly realized Ema's plans

"Whatever she told you, I'll make it happen sometime soon but now, you all need to go"

And with that, Edgeworth's problems were solved as he was on the verge of breaking down and maybe fall into a come as his worst nightmares come true, his old stalker and a posse of fangirls rallying in front of his office.


End file.
